Bad Moon Rising
by chilled monkey
Summary: Swamp Thing finds himself on the trail of the legendary bayou werewolf, the rougarou.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own "Swamp Thing" or any of the series characters or concepts. "Swamp Thing" belongs to DC and the "Swamp Thing" animated series is property of DIC Entertainment. Nor do I own the Creedence Clearwater Revival song "Bad Moon Rising" by John Fogerty which this story is named after. This story is purely a work of fan fiction. No profit is being made from it.

* * *

The bayou at night was never silent. It was filled with the sounds of gurgling streams, buzzing insects, birds calling to each other and small animals moving through the undergrowth.

Todd was used to these sounds. As a poacher he often came out at night to set his traps so normally being here was no problem to him. Tonight though something was different. He couldn't tell why exactly but he felt anxious and on-edge. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night he glanced up at the brilliant white full moon overhead. His partner Zeke seemed to feel whatever it was that Todd felt as well because he was unusually tense

"What are you waiting for? Hurry up and set those traps" he hissed.

"Not sure it's worth it" Todd replied. "The last couple of weeks we've caught nothing in this area. Just wasted a lot of money on traps that went missing."

"The game warden's just one guy, he can't cover the whole swamp" Zeke pointed out. "I told you, we left this area alone for a few days so now he'll think he scared us off. He'll go and patrol somewhere else while we come back."

"Yeah I guess so."

Neither of them could have known that the reason for their failures was that the game warden, Tomahawk, was being helped by his friend Swamp Thing whose amazing powers, most notably his ability to transform into roots and burrow through the earth, made it easy for him to find their traps no matter how well they were hidden.

Todd produced a bear trap, its wicked steel teeth glinting in the moonlight. He was just about to set it down when a terrifying howl split the air.

HAROOOOOOOO!

The poachers jumped back, their eyes bulging in fear.

"W w w what was that?" Todd managed to stammer out.

Before Zeke could reply there was a loud rustling from the undergrowth in front of them. Something big was moving towards them but despite the moonlight they couldn't make it out through the thick foliage.

Then the leaves parted and they saw it. A bestial face with two glowing yellow eyes and a mouth full of teeth sharper than those of the bear trap.

Screaming in terror both poachers turned and fled.

* * *

Tomahawk was patrolling on the Bog Rover when he also heard the howl and immediately drove over to investigate. Seeing two men running in blind panic he stopped his vehicle and they rushed over to him.

"Help! Please, you've got to help us!"

"There's a monster after us!"

"Easy there fellas. Easy" he said as he tried to calm them down while thinking to himself _a monster? Is this something Arcane cooked up?_

Something growled. The two men screamed and started running away again. Tomahawk looked over at where the growl had come from to see something emerge from the trees.

The creature was huge, standing over seven feet tall with powerful limbs and a broad torso. It was bipedal with two arms and legs, but its hands and feet ended in gleaming claws and its body was covered in a thick coat of grey fur. Atop its thick neck was a lupine head with large pointed ears and a protruding snout. It opened its jaws to display large fangs as it growled again, its yellow eyes glowing.

Tomahawk recognised the creature at once from stories he'd been told in his childhood.

 _Rougarou!_

Recovering from his shock he fired the Bog Rover's grappling missile to try and ensnare it but the werewolf leaped right over the projectile and pounced at him. It slammed right into him, the impact blasting the air from his lungs and forcing him off of his vehicle. Tomahawk managed to get an arm free and flung it up desperately as the creature's jaws descended. Sharp fangs pierced his flesh and he cried out in pain.

The pressure on his arm disappeared, the werewolf opening its jaws to utter a surprised howl as green vines wrapped around its chest and yanked it off of Tomahawk as if it weighed no more than a newborn puppy.

"Swamp Thing" he said in relief. He sat up to see his friend standing several yards away, having transformed his right hand into the vines that were now wound around the snarling beast.

"Bad dog!" Swamp Thing said.

Unfortunately in his haste to save Tomahawk he had neglected to restrain the werewolf's arms. Its claws sliced easily through the vines and it leaped away, landing on all fours. It cast a final baleful glare at them and then disappeared into the trees.

Swamp Thing wanted to pursue it but he saw that his friend was hurt and hurried over to him.

"Tomahawk!"

"I'm okay" he replied as he cradled his injured arm. "Feels like it didn't go to deep."

Swamp Thing transformed his hand into a large leaf-like bandage that he wrapped around the wound. "We'd better get you back to my lab so I can patch you up. Then you can get to a hospital for your shots" he said as he detached the 'bandage' and grew a new hand.

"Okay. What was that creature? You think it was sent by Arcane?"

"Probably. We'll discuss it later. For now let's get to my lab."

* * *

The following afternoon Tomahawk was in his office typing up a report on his patrol last night (leaving out any mention of Swamp Thing of course).

He paused to rub his forehead. For a while now he'd been suffering from a painful headache. He'd taken aspirin but it had had no effect at all.

Despite the pain he persevered and managed to finish the report. By the time it was complete his headache had worsened, his skin felt like it was burning and his guts were twisted with nausea.

"What's wrong with me?" Tomahawk muttered as he scratched at his bandaged arm. It had been itching since he'd woken up and like his headache the itching had gotten worse throughout the day.

A terrible thought suddenly struck him. He unwrapped the bandage and looked at the wound on his arm. To his horror the skin around the wound was discoloured and covered in tiny bristly hairs.

"I have to get Swamp Thing!"

He stumbled out of the office and climbed onto the Bog Rover. Praying that he'd make it to the tree-lab before he passed out he started the engine and drove off.

* * *

Unaware of what was going on Swamp Thing was currently mixing chemicals at a worktable in his tree-lab when he heard the familiar sound of the lift coming up from the ground floor. He looked up and smiled when he saw who was on it.

Abby Arcane returned his smile. She wore her usual outfit of a purple crop-top with a pink shirt tied together at her waist, blue jeans, green pumps and a matching belt. The sunlight shining into the lab made her beautiful white hair seem to glow.

"Hi Alec" she said warmly.

"Hello Abby" he replied. "Good timing. We already know about the creature but any information you can provide on it will be useful."

She looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"The new Un-creature Arcane created. Tomahawk and I ran into it last night."

"Alec, my stepfather hasn't created any new mutants since what happened with Killer Croc" Abby said.

"He hasn't?"

"No. I just came over for a visit since things are quiet at the plantation. What happened last night?"

Swamp Thing told her about their encounter with the werewolf. As he spoke he internally cursed and clenched his fist.

"Alec, is something wrong?" Abby asked as she noticed how tense he was.

"Huh? Oh it's nothing" he replied as he calmed himself with an effort.

"No it's not. Something's bothering you" she said. "Whatever it is you can tell me."

He sighed. "It just infuriates me that we so rarely get to see each other except when there's trouble" he admitted. "This should have been a chance to just enjoy each other's company. Instead we have yet another crisis to deal with."

"Oh Alec that's so sweet" she said with a gentle smile. "It's okay, there'll be other times."

"Thanks Abby."

Just then the lift rose up into the tree-lab and Tomahawk staggered off of it. He looked sick and feverish, with bloodshot eyes and trembling hands.

"Tomahawk!" Swamp Thing exclaimed. He hurried over to his friend and caught him just as his legs gave out and he collapsed.

"Creature bit me" he said weakly. "Ugh… my, my arm…"

Swamp Thing laid him down on a nearby bench and then looked down at his arm. His eyes bulged as he saw the bite wound and the hairs around it. Abby gasped as she also saw it.

"Take care of him Abby and try to bring his fever down" said Swamp Thing. "I'll take a blood sample and see if I can find anything."

"Okay Alec."

* * *

Some time later Swamp Thing was looking through a microscope at the blood sample he'd taken while Abby applied a damp cloth to Tomahawk's burning forehead. He was asleep but judging from the way he groaned and tossed it was not a restful sleep.

"I've found something" said Swamp Thing.

Abby came over. "What is it?"

He indicated the microscope. "Take a look."

She peered through the eyepiece curiously. It showed a sea of floating red blobs that she knew were red blood cells. Many of the cells had smaller black blobs attached to them.

"It's some kind of retrovirus" Swamp Thing explained grimly as she looked up. "It's re-writing his DNA and cellular structure."

"Then the rougarou, the werewolf, isn't a legend. It's real."

"Exactly. It's real and based on science" he replied.

"Is there anyway you can help him?"

"The Venus flytrap won't work here. The retrovirus is too small to be filtered out. However if I can get a sample of saliva from the werewolf that bit him I may be able to synthesize an antidote. Bayou Jack is away visiting friends so I'll have to search for it alone."

Tomahawk groaned and sat up. Swamp Thing and Abby rushed over to him.

"Easy Tomahawk" said Swamp Thing.

"Let me guess" he said faintly. "I'm turning into a rougarou."

"Don't worry, I'm going to cure you" Swamp Thing reassured him. "Just sit tight and hold on."

He paused for a moment and then said, "I need to take precautions in case I can't get back in time."

"I understand" he said. "You need to restrain me. Go ahead."

"This won't be for long" Swamp Thing promised. His fingers grew into long vines that wrapped around Tomahawk and secured him to the bench. Tomahawk had already lapsed back into slumber.

"Keep an eye on him" Swamp Thing told Abby.

"I will" she replied.

"And be very careful" he added.

"You too Alec."

* * *

Swamp Thing frowned as he studied the area around him intently. He had been searching the swamp for hours now and had found no trace of the werewolf. He glanced up as he realised that the sun was setting.

 _That could be helpful_ he thought. _Tomahawk and I first encountered the creature at night so it's most likely nocturnal. Hmm, it was a full moon last night and tonight as well. I wonder if that's just coincidence or if the lunar cycle really does influence this creature. It's entirely feasible. The full moon has a documented effect on the human psyche after all…_

He was jostled from his thoughts by the sound of voices. Hastily he camouflaged himself so that he blended perfectly with the trees.

Swamp Thing watched as a young couple wandered into view, laughing happily with their arms around each other. The girl had long dark hair and the guy had brown hair and a short beard but even so…

He tried to turn his attention away, not wanting to intrude on their privacy, but something compelled him to look. In his mind's eye the couple was replaced by himself as Alec Holland, restored to his human form, and Abby. He saw himself holding her closely, kissing her, running his fingers through her hair…

With an effort he turned away, heart aching as he was reminded once again of how much he had lost.

 _Abby… I can't tell her how I feel… Not like this…_

HAROOOOOOOO!

His focus returned instantly as he heard the werewolf's howl. The young couple looked up, startled by the sound, and held each other tightly.

The creature emerged from the foliage, jaws slavering and yellow eyes glowing. Swamp Thing glanced upwards and sure enough the full moon was overhead.

The werewolf crouched down and pounced, claws extended. The young man reacted quickly, pulling his girlfriend out of harm's way and turning so that he was between her and the creature, but Swamp Thing was quicker. He transformed his arms into branches and extended them. Stick-like fingers closed around the werewolf's wrists and he yanked it back.

He yelled, "Run!"

The couple came to their senses and fled while the creature growled in fury. Wood cracked and broke as it tore free of Swamp Thing's grip and turned to face him. Black lips peeled away to show off huge fangs as it growled again.

"Easy boy, I don't want to hurt you" he said.

The werewolf responded by lunging forwards and biting down savagely on his left shoulder. It recoiled with a confused-sounding whine as it came away with a mouthful of green mulch

"Not much taste for plants huh?" he quipped as his shoulder quickly regenerated. While it was still confused he turned his hands into vines again and wrapped them around the werewolf, this time remembering to pin its arms. It simply leaned forwards and used its powerful jaws to bite through the vines. They dropped to the ground and the werewolf leaped away again back into the trees.

"You're not getting away this time Fido" Swamp Thing said firmly. Transforming his body into roots he burrowed under the ground and began tunnelling in pursuit.

* * *

Back at the tree-lab Tomahawk's fever had gone down and he was sleeping peacefully. Needing some fresh air Abby had gone outside and was now standing on the outer platform looking out at the swamp

"Please be all right Alec" she whispered.

As she maintained her vigil someone else silently approached the front entrance.

Bayou Jack grinned as he stepped onto the lift, anticipating the look of surprise on Swamp Thing's face. He hadn't expected to be home until tomorrow morning but he'd got lucky and had managed to get back early. It was getting dark but he figured he could stop by and say hello.

His grin disappeared as he entered the lab. Right away he saw that something was wrong. There was no sign of Swamp Thing and Tomahawk was lying unconscious on a bench. Green vines bound him firmly.

"Tomahawk!"

He dashed over to his friend and pulled out a knife. "Hang on pal, I'll get you out of this!" he exclaimed as he began cutting through the vines.

Tomahawk's eyes opened and immediately bulged in panic.

"Stop! You mustn't… AARRGGH!"

Jack jumped back as he cried out in pain. He stared in shock as grey fur sprouted all over his friend's body, sharp claws grew from his fingertips and his eyes glowed yellow.

Hearing Tomahawk's cries Abby spun around and ran back inside just in time to see him complete his metamorphosis into a full-fledged werewolf. It uttered a bestial howl as it tore free of its weakened restraints. Jack backed away as the newly transformed lycanthrope prowled towards him, fangs bared. "Tomahawk it's me! I'm your friend" he tried to plead with him.

The Tomahawk-Werewolf growled and leaped at him, driving Jack to the floor. He struggled futilely but it was inhumanly strong and pinned him without effort. It opened its jaws wide, ready to strike.

Abby ran over to another bench where Tomahawk's crossbow was laying. She scooped it up, took aim and fired.

The Tomahawk-Werewolf howled as the bolt hit it in the back. It turned and started towards Abby. She stood her ground, calm blue eyes meeting blazing yellow.

It took three steps forwards and then started to sway unsteadily. It stopped growling and made a small whine before it toppled over and fell, hitting the wooden floor with a thump!

"Are you all right?" Abby asked as she helped Jack up.

"I'm okay" he replied shakily. "Thanks for the save. But Tomahawk, is he…?"

"He'll be fine" she said. "Alec knew this might happen so he prepared a special fast-acting tranquilliser."

"Uh, what's going on here exactly?"

"I'd better start at the beginning" Abby said.

* * *

After a brief chase Swamp Thing had managed to catch up with the leaping werewolf. Roots burst up from the soil and tangled around the creature's ankles, slamming it into the ground. It furiously bit through them and stood up as the roots emerged and Swamp Thing reformed.

"Sit boy" he said as he once again turned his fingers into vines. The werewolf slashed again and again at them, its claws slicing easily through the vines before they could get close enough to entangle it.

 _Wait, I'm going about this all wrong_ he thought. _If this creature is anything like a regular wolf then it should have an excellent sense of smell. That means sensitive nostrils and that means something I can use against it._

Several large flowers bloomed upon his vines. The werewolf slashed them into pieces that sent up a cloud of yellow pollen. The creature's growls instantly ceased and were replaced by an almost comical fit of sneezing as it inhaled the pollen.

"Never underestimate flower power" said Swamp Thing as he wrapped vines around its arms and legs so that it was securely restrained. When it stopped sneezing and howled in frustration he wrapped another vine around its snout. The creature thrashed about madly but couldn't break loose.

"Now let's get you back to my lab."

* * *

Some time later he was indeed back at his lab and working diligently at a table covered with elaborate chemistry apparatus with Abby's assistance. The Tomahawk-Werewolf and the original were both sedated and strapped to benches while Jack kept a wary eye on them.

"Are you sure about this Alec?" Abby asked.

"It should work" he replied. "Some plants such as the eucalyptus produce natural antiviral agents. In theory I should be able to produce a version modified for this specific viral strain."

He held up a syringe filled with clear liquid. "All right, it's ready. Abby, Jack, stay behind me just in case."

Swamp Thing carefully injected Tomahawk with the antiviral. He stepped back cautiously.

"Nothing's happening" said Jack.

"Give it a moment."

Sure enough a moment later and Tomahawk began to change. The fur covering him receded back into his skin and a lupine snout shrank away into a human face. Realising what was about to happen Swamp Thing quickly weaved a pair of trunks for him. Within seconds he was fully returned to normal. He groaned and awoke.

"Ugh… what happened?"

"Not much, you just turned into a werewolf" said Jack as he and Swamp Thing removed Tomahawk's restraints. "Look on the bright side, at least you didn't turn into a preying mantis."

He smiled. "Thanks Swamp Thing. I knew you'd save me."

"What are friends for?" He turned to the original werewolf. "Now let's see if it works as well on him."

He administered the cure and a few moments later the werewolf was gone, replaced by a thin scrawny man with unkempt black hair.

"We'd better get this guy to a hospital" said Jack.

"I'll go with you. I could use a little fresh air after being cooped up here" said Tomahawk.

They got onto the ladder, carefully carrying the unconscious man, and disappeared from view.

"I'd better head back too" Abby said ruefully. "You never know what my stepfather could be up to."

"I know" Swamp Thing agreed reluctantly as he recalled what he'd said to her earlier that day.

She smiled comfortingly. "But I think I can spare a few minutes. Here, I'd like to show you something" she said as she took his hand.

Curious, he followed her as she led him onto one of the outer platforms. She pointed at the sky.

"Take a look."

Swamp Thing looked up and gasped in awe at the full moon overhead. It glowed a brilliant white in a deep blue sky surrounded by glittering stars.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Abby said.

"Yes indeed" he replied.

They spent a few moments gazing up at the moon. Or rather Abby did. Swamp Thing alternated between gazing at the moon and at her.

 _Someday I will tell her that I love her_ he thought. _But not yet. For now I'll be content to savour the moment._

* * *

Over the next couple of days he ran tests on Tomahawk's blood just to make sure but all of them came back negative. He was fully cured of the disease.

Soon after that the man regained consciousness. It turned out that his name was Alan Russell, a homeless drifter who had gone into the swamps in hopes of catching alligators to sell. When he had recovered sufficiently Jack and Tomahawk helped him get a job as a janitor. It wasn't much but it was still a great improvement for him and he was highly grateful to them. He told them that the last thing he remembered was being scratched by the thorns of a strange plant. Swamp Thing investigated the area and soon found a plant that matched Alan's description which he took it back to his lab and tested. It turned out that the plant was indeed the source of the werewolf virus.

The possibility that other werewolves might be roaming the bayou concerned Swamp Thing but he had made sure to keep some of the antidote so that they would be able to cure any others they might encounter. More importantly he was encouraged by his success in curing them and his resolve to regain his own human form was further strengthened.

 _The solution is out there and somehow, someday I will find it_ he vowed.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I firmly believe that "Swamp Thing: The Animated Series" should be treated as its own entity independent from the comic version. However I am also very fond of the Swamp Thing/Abby relationship in the comics and so have decided to introduce it.


End file.
